Nightmares only happen at Night
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: After fighting his demons for so long Stein slips up and commits the ultimate sin, which will cost him everything. Now the DWMA is hunting him down, and students willing to sacrifice anything to average their dear friend. As Medusa who is searching for him; trying to awaken his long hidden madness. But ounce her wish comes true will she be able to control the beast inside?
1. Prologue The Fallen Star

Prologue: The Fallen Star

Today seemed like any other day in Death City. It's citizens were off doing their usual thing. Students were heading off to the DWMA fro classes. It seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary except…

"He's late."

Soul's eyes glazed over. "Yeah so?"

"Professor Stein has never been this late before." Maka went as she adjusted her stack of books. "It seems strange."

"Only you would think that." Soul rolled his eyes. "Seriously if you keep worrying like that you're going to give yourself wrinkles, and premature aging is not cool."

A vein popped out of Maka's head. She took one of her books and threw it up in the air. "MAAAAKKKA CHOP!"

Soul screamed out in pain as the book crushed onto his head. His head slammed onto the desk. He put his hands to his throbbing head. "Not...cool…" He mumbled.

"Oh and insulting a girl isn't cool either." She went sarcastically as she laid one of her books and started to skim for the last page she was on.

Soul could tell she was still gravely worried.

"Maka."

She ignored him and kept skimming. "What is it Soul?"

"He's fine, Maka. Just porbley off somewhere searching for something to dissect."

She stopped her search and slammed her book shut. She turned over and gave him a warm smile which made her jade eyes glow.

"Your right. He'll come when he wants."

"Yep and landing straight on his ass." Soul said and flashed her a toothy grinned.

She laughed. The sat for a while and chatted. They stopped to watch as several students rushed in late for class. But one in particular caught their attention.

Tsubaki.

Her raven hair flew down her back. Her deep blue eyes were filled with tears. She pushed her books closer to her chest. Maka and Soul raced down and went to her side.

"Tsubaki what's the matter?" Maka wrapped an reassuring arm around her friend. Her emerald eyes flashed with concern for her friend. Soul stood off to the side. His lips in a straight line and his hands were in his pockets.

"Yeah Tsubaki what's up?"

She clenched her books tighter. Her head was hung low so she wouldn't have to look her friends in the eye.

"It's… Blackstar."

"Huh?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong with Blackstar?" Maka asked.

"He...he..never came back home! After I finished taking my bath. I made him some dinner but...but he was gone. I searched everywhere for him. The basketball court. The school. I asked everybody I could. I even wondered if he got into another fight, but I asked his usual opponents but they said they hadn't seen him. God, I'm so worried. Where could he be?" She sobbed.

Maka patted her back as they shook with sobs. Soul quietly wondering where his friend could be. Usually he would have burst in causing a huge scene. Shouting yahoo! And claiming he was going to surpass god. Then handing everyone his autograph. So…

Where was he?

Soul sighed. _This is not cool. Not cool at all._

It was raining as four figures stood over a body, which laid cold and limp. The body belonged to a young boy in his early teens. His face was beaten bloody and covered in bruises. Leaves and twigs were entangled in his turquoise hair. His clothes were wet with mud and blood that clung to his body.

His entire body was covered in dozens of strange markings.

Rain pelted the four figures, soaking their clothes. Kid stared down. Fists clenched. He bared his teeth to force back the tears. Liz held herself as tears flooded her eyes. Patty stood silently. Her face turned darker and more serious replacing her cheerful and bubbly personality. Staring down at the body caused her eyes to turn darker. His red hair dripped down onto the ground. He knelled down. Mud covered his right shoulder. He went for his arm even though he already knew. He whipped the dirt and the blood away to reveal the mark.

That the boy was given by birthright.

The mark of a lost clan.

The lone star.

Kid's anger radiating off his body. Liz's face was stained with tears. Patty took her sister's hand and squeezed. Spirit stood up. The only sound was that of the rain. Then Spirit broke the silence.

"We must notify Lord Death immediately."

**A/N Hello Everybody! I'm glad that you took the time to read Nightmares only Happen at Night. My first Soul Eater fanfic. This is my version of Soul eater after episode 13. Some things will stay the same but much of it will be different. But I hope you continue to read! All characters belong to Astushi Ohubo.**

**Reviews are respected :)**


	2. Chapter One Abnormal Activity

Chapter One Abnormal Activity

The three raced into the classroom. Their clothes clung to their bodies. Kid, Liz, and Patty hurried off to their seats. Sid who was reading out loud from a textbook ignored them and kept on reading.

They sat down. Patty laid her head down and quietly cried. Liz leaned the weight of her head on one hand trying hard to pay attention to the lesson, but her mind was on other things. She glanced over at Kid. His golden eyes were a shade darker and put his head down and stared into his hands.

_This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong._

* * *

_The boy's body laid on the cold, metal slab. His body was bare except for the white sheet that was laid upon his waist. His eyes were closed. His lips were a frown a long way from his large toothy grin._

_Medusa watched his body with a quiet observation. His body was cleansed of the dirt and blood which showed multiple back and blue bruises. A cut was on his upper lip. The rest of his body was covered in the strange marks._

_Her face showed that she was calm but deep within her heart she was leaping for joy. That annoying brat was finally dead. Not only was there that…._

_Her wish was starting to come true,_

_Her lips curled in a small, sadistic smile. Her smile faded when Death's face entered the mirror on the wall, and Spirit entered the room. The two watched silently as she continued the autopsy. _

"_It seems that he died from blood loss. There seems to be several broken ribs. He also suffered a skull fracture from the blow to the head. Then there's the marks. There are dozens of them all throughout his body. There also a few small ones across his abdomen. The narks look alot like…" Her voice trailed off._

"_Stitches." Spirit whispered. _

"_That seems to be the case. Well he seems to have been dead for a couple hours. You said he was still warm when you found him?"_

"_Yes."_

_Death stared down at the him. This Meister. The one who wielded the chain scythe Tsubaki. Always so full of himself. Often goofing off and causing trouble. Making many of the teachers wanting to pull their hair out. He was always behind and stuck having to foen do remedial lessons. Yet.. he was the strongest meister that Death had ever known. He had so much strength and defeated many opponents on and off the battlefield. They only survivor of his clan, and the curse and the power that he had to carry with him. The boy who claimed he could surpass all of the gods. The star that should've risen. Had came crashing to the ground._

_How will Tsubaki be able to handle this?_

"_Spirit."_

"_Yes Lord Death."_

"_Go check up on my son. I need to talk to Medusa alone."_

"_Alright." He turned around and left the room._

_Meanwhile Kid, Liz, and Patty sat in the waiting room. Not a word was exchanged between them. When Spirit walked into the room. Kid abruptly stood up._

"_So? What'd she say?"_

"_The autopsy is still in process. All we know is that he was definitely murdered." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned himself agistment the door._

_Liz clamped a hand over her mouth trying hard to contain the bile that was rising. Patty sat staring quietly off into space._

"_Well WHO DID IT! Who's the culprit!? We have to find the culprit! We need to bring my friend justice! I need to observe the autopsy. I need to find myself some answers!"_

_He was about to stormed past but Spirit raised an arm up to stop him. _

"_No one gets past. Theses orders are from death himself."_

"_WHAT!?" Kid's blood started to boil. "HOW DARE YOU! I'M A GRIM REAPER! IT IS MY DUTY TO BE IN THERE TO OBSERVE THE AUTOPSY! NOW LET ME THROUGH!"_

_Spirit pushed Kid back which caused him to go a few feet back. As Kid was stepping back he lost his footing and fell to the ground. Kid clenched his teeth as a sharp pain ran through his backside. Liz quickly rushed over to his side and started to help him up. Spirit stood over the two. His blue eyes held a cold gaze. A hand was on his hip._

"_No. You. Don't. Your are __not_ _going to be a part of the investigation. This is way too personal for you."_

_Liz finally got Kid onto his feet. His head flew up. "Oh and it doesn't apply to you!" He clenched his fists. Gold eyes blazed with anger. He spun around and stormed off._

"_KID WAIT!" Liz shouted as she took her sister by the arm and raced after him._

"_Hey Kid!"_

_Kid stopped. "What is it now?" Trying hard to control his anger._

"_Not a word. No one must know about this until we get this all figured this out."_

_Kid grinded his teeth and continued to storm off._

* * *

And now….

He had to act like nothing had ever happened. Like everything was normal. That nothing was out of the ordinary. That he had not seen the corpse of one of his best friends. Being forced to act like it was just another day. To lie about way he was late for class because he had to make sure everything in his house was symmetrical.

To act like nothing had happened.

He took a deep breath. He had to remain calm. Not only for his sake, but for Liz's and Patty's as well. He closed eyes contracting trying to remember everything who could possibly could about his friend's body.

One important detail was the scars. All the scars that were scattered all throughout his body. He noticed that the cuts were really small, yet deep. What he found strange was-

_Could it? No! Think harder! _He cursed under his breath, and pulled out a notebook from his bag. He flipped till he found a blank page. He grabbed a pen and began to write. Not caring about the neatness.

His friend was murdered, and suffered horribly. Not only that but those marks were asymmetrical. No human on this plant should have to endure such pain.

He didn't care how long! Or if he had to sacrifice everything he had he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Man this is strange. Blackstar is always here for lunch." Soul stated as he and Maka as they carried their lunch trays to a nearby lunch table.

"Yeah you tell me. Then Tsubaki leaves in the middle of class and doesn't come back." Maka placed as she placed her tray down and took a seat. Sat across from her was Liz and Patty. Liz sat quietly and truled a piece of her chestnut hair around her finger while Patty stared blankly into her tray.

Soul leaned over. "Hey Maka." He whispered. "What's wrong with those two?"

"Not a clue." She whispered.

Maka leaned away from Soul, and flashed them both a smile.

"So guys what's up? Late cause of Kid again huh."

"Yeah whatever." Liz whispered while continuing to trul her hair.

_Umm...Okay.. maybe I need to get answers another way. _ Maka took a breath and closed her eyes. Soul watched silently as was about to examine their souls.

Her eyes flared open. Her emerald eyes flashing blue then quickly disappearing. Their souls were pretty much the same expect that both of their soul wavelengths were off. Patty's soul had a blank expression as if it was trying really hard to figure something out. While Liz's seemed extremely crestfallen. It was frowning and it's eyes were droopy like her soul wanted nothing more then to close her eyes and never wake up.

Maka stopped her search. Completely taken aback by what she just saw. She stood up. Soul watched as she grabbed her tray and walked away. He went up after her. After they reached the trashcan he finally decided to speak.

"Maka what's the matter?"

"I'm fine. Soul. It's Liz and Patty that I'm worried about. their souls w-"

Maka was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Patty!" Liz cried out.

Patty stood in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The room became eerily silent. Her head hung low. Glass shards everywhere. Scattered around like a spiders web. Her grip on one of the shard tightened drawing blood. Students watched in horror as blood dripped onto the floor.

Maka's eyes went wide. Soul's jaw dropped. The students continued to watch in astonishment as their blond haired classmate pulled the shard over her wrist.

"Oh my god someone stop her!" Kim exclaimed.

Students screamed and gasped as Patty's grip tightened some more causing more blood to ooze onto the floor. Liz watched in frozen terror as her only family positioned the shard over the throbbing vein on her wrist.

Maka wanted to move, but her feet were frozen. Her body shook with fear. Soul was still in shock, and was still trying to process what was happening. One thing he knew for sure was that this was definitely not cool.

Patty released a bloodcurdling scream, and threw her hand down but someone caught it/ By the last person anyone in the DWMA would ever expect.

Corna.

"Stop it! I don't know how to deal with public suicide!" He screamed. His violet eyes bouncing all over the place.

"Corna! DO NOT LET HER GO!" Soul shouted. Now finally out of his stupor. He started sprinted towards them.

"Let! Me! GO!" Patty shrieked as she thrashed around.

Corna tried to keep a hold of his grip, but his thin arms were too much for Patty's anger and strength. She kicked Crona causing him to fly across the room. His scream echoing across the room as he past Soul and slammed into the wall with a thud.

"Owwww that hurt." He mumbled.

Soul quickly glanced over at Corna.

"I'm fine-AAAHHHHHHH." He screamed as his back exploded and black blood splattered everywhere. Staining the floors, walls, and ceiling. Also covering a poor girl who got caught in the crossfire. Her uniform soaked with it. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. The blood oozed and clumped together to from Ragnarok or mini Ragnarok to be more honest.

"Get up you idiot!" He shrieked. "Come on you're not pathetic enough to let some blonde bimbo beat you up!"

"But...b-but she's scary, and she's got a weapon. You know I don't know how to deal with that." He whimpered. Violet lids flashing everywhere.

"Damnnit Crona!" Ragnarok started pulling Crona's hair and poking his face.

Soul ignored them and kept sprinting towards Patty who was already back to repositioning the screamed again and threw her down but the glass shattered into a million pieces.

Soul came to an halt. His crimson eyes wide and jaw dropped.

For there stood Kid. With only _on_e pistol in his hand. His golden eyes ablaze with anger. The pistol's barrel still smoking. Patty spun around her pupils dilated and teeth clenched. Kid tossed the pistol into the air and Liz turned back into her original, human from. She was about to rush over but Kid threw an arm up.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded.

"Liz let me handle this." He slowly walked over to Patty.

She stared into his eyes. Suddenly the anger in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a flood of tears.

"I can't take it anymore! I DON'T WANT TO ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! HE DIED! HE'S DEAD! AND WE HAVE TO ACT LIKE IT'S OK! I don't WANNA!" She sobbed. Tears spilling down her cheeks.

Everyone watched in silence as Kid took Patty into his arms. She collapsed into him and sobbed into his shoulders covering his suit with her snot and tears. Kid brushed some of her hair back behind her and leaned into her ear.

"I promise you, Patty. He will not get away with this. That man who did this to our friend. He will pay for this. That man will suffer more pain than he ever thought he could ever endure. I promise you, Patty. He will suffer."

The shock of the students wavered when several teachers rushed into the room.

"Oh my god!" Marie shrieked. Clamping a hand over her mouth and staring with wide eyes and all the blood.

Azusa quickly surveyed the situation and adjusted her glasses. "Sid."

The knife meister who was once human but was now a zombie glanced over. "Yeah?"

"Get Patty to the disfromary to be checked out, now."

"Right." Then he rushed over towards Patty.

"Marie, you escort the rest of the students to the assembly room immediately."

_What the hell are the Death Scythes doing here!? _ Maka thought.

"Um hey lady."

Azusa turned her head. "Yes. Soul...Eater was it?"

"Um well don't forget to grab Kid." He pointed over at a passed out Kid. His face covered entirely in blood while Liz was kneeled over trying to revive him.

Azusa readjusted her thin framed glasses. "Already taken care off. No Mr Soul Eater head off to the assembly room it's really important."

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Already whatever you say lady." Then he headed off to the assembly room."

* * *

All the students of the DWMA gathered around. Several clusters were scattered throughout the entire room and several teachers were trying to get them all seated. The room filled with hushed whispers about Patty's breakdown. Word already getting to the other students that were not present in the lunch room to witness it.

"I can't believe what just happened!"

"That was crazy!"

"I really hope Patty's okay."

Soul did the best he could to ignore the whispers and rumors that were going around about his friend/teammate. But it only wanted him to clobber episbelly when some asshole he came up the idea that Patty came out of the looney bin. He took a deep breath and continued to search for Maka. It was hard for him considering he just five minutes earlier witnessed his friend try to commit suicide.

He stopped looking and sighed. _This day is turning out to not be cool at all._

Unaware he was going he bumped straight into a girl causing her books to crash onto the floor.

Soul rushed down to help her, but stopped when he noticed her eyes.

They were a soft gold that was hidden beneath light pink bangs and as the rest of it flared at her neck.

For a moment he thought it was Crona who put in gold contacts or it was the lighting playing tricks on him, but then he noticed her bust. Which were pretty large. Only slightly smaller than Blair's. He was thanking god that he didn't get nosebleeds anymore. Probably because he was so used to almost getting molested by Blair that he just one day stopped getting them. Well this only stopped recently and being around attractive girls was still awkward for him.

Unaware that he was still staring caused the girl to blush heavily. She took her books and pulled them up to her chest.

Soul shook his head and got up.

"Umm sorry can I help you?" She whispered.

"Oh no! Sorry! I just wanted to say sorry for slamming into earlier." Soul attempted a small as she got herself up. _Dude you are being so uncool in front of this chick!_

"Oh it's fine." She flashed him a warm smile.

There was a shout. The girl quickly glanced over at a group of girls who were calling for her to come over.

"I better go."

"By the way m-"

But she was already gone.

"The nam-Damn." He groaned

"Hey Soul!"

He glanced over and noticed Maka and Crona sitting in the front row. He quickly went over and plumped next to them.

"So Maka I've got a question for ya. Who's that pink haired chick over there?" He pointed at the girl who was laughing along with her friends. "I've never seen her before. What is she new or something?"

"Yes she's new here, Soul. She only transferred here a few weeks ago."

"Well then why haven't noticed her till today?"

"Because you are a self-absorbed idiot. No. It's because her body is very frail and she's often not here. To be honest this is the first time I've seen her."

"Huh well then."

Corna sat silently watching the girl. Who was continuing to laugh along with her friends. His heart began to race.

_What's she doing here!? Why? I don't want to have to deal with this!_

Their eyes meet.

Crona's eyes widened in terror and his blood froze. The girl's lips curled into a twisted smile.

_So we meet again. _

Crona's teeth began to chatter. Maka noticed and put a reassuring hand over his.

"You okay?"

The girl's smile quickly faded when Lord Death appeared on the mirror that was on the wall.

The room went silent.

"My dear fellow students. Today we all we'll moran for the loss of our dearly departed friend Blackstar."

"WHAT!" Maka cried out. Her heart pounding and her vision became blurry.

Soul and Crona sat in quiet astonishment.

"He was found this morning. It was a horrific tragedy that fell upon him. He will be missed, and a memorial will be held tomorrow morning. I hope you all will come and wish your fellow meister a final goodbye."

Death finished speaking. The room remained silent.

Suddenly chaos ensued.

"NO WAY HE CAN'T BE!"

"YOU KIDDING! BLACKSTAR!? OUR BLACKSTAR!?"

"HOW COULD HE! He kicked my ass just the other day! he couldn't just of-"

Students started to shout louder. Then one student punched another and the room exploded in complete violence. Students wailed on each other and shouts and screams echoed across the room. Teachers along with Azusa and Marie were trying their best to bring back the peace, but to no avail.

"No...he can't be…" Maka's voice trailed off.

"MAKA WATCH OUT!"

Soul quickly pulled her out of the way just as a chair flew right past her.

"It's just he can't...be.."

He took her by the shoulders. "Maka! Slap out of it!" He began to shake her.

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground.

"Soul!"

He grimaced as blood ran down his temple. "Damn" Maka rushed over and pulled him up.

Crona meanwhile was standing in the middle of all the chaos.

He started to shake. "I've never been in a riot before. I-I-I don't know how to deal with this." Then he felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He spun around and screamed when he was face to face with the girl.

She put a pale finger to his trembling lips.

"She wants to see you."

She took by his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Meanwhile Maka was trying to get Soul to safety.

"Damn that hurt. Who the hell uses a chair and besides everyone might as well start using their weapon partners."

"Don't say that." She scolded.

The two managed to sneak off to a corner away from the violent crowd. She leaned him up against the wall, and sprinted off.

_What the hell is she doing!? Trying to get herself killed!_

She ran off back into the crowd, and bumped right into Kim.

"K-"

She was interrupted by her face making contact with Kim's fist. She pulled back and put a hand to her throbbing cheek.

"What the hell?! Kim!"

Kim smirked. "You know I never really liked you."

"What is that supposed to _mean_!"

Kim put her hand up to her hip. "Please! Miss Goody tootsies. Getting whatever she wanted because he daddy is a Death Scythe." Kim removed her hand and grabbed her skirt and did a courtesy. "_Oh my Daddy is a Death Scythe! I'm the best student in Death Meister Academy. _Well that ends today."

Maka clenched her teeth. "You BITCH!" Then she lunged causing Kim's emerald eyes to go wide. Then the girls crushed onto the ground.

"Lord Death! LORD DEATH!" Azusa cried out as she laid low on the podium stairs. Her dark pantsuit in tatters and a crack in her glasses.

Maire was meanwhile was trying to pull male students off each other.

"Everyone stop this! This isn't what Blackstar would've wanted! Now please stop all this senseless fighting!"

Suddenly a football flew out of nowhere and whacked her in the face. She flew back and the two boy went back to wailing on each other. Marie put her hands over her nose and her brown eye began to water.

"OW! My nose!"

"LORD DEATH! We need to do something! This is getting out of hand!"

"EVERYONE STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Everybody stopped fighting and looked up at the mirror. The mask that usually showed his cheerful expression was replaced with an anger one.

The students put their fists and weapons down. Oz threw Maka off of his beloved Kim. She huffed and dusted her skirt then stormed off. Leaving him with a disappointed look on his face. Maka slowly got up and went over and stood by Soul.

"Now everyone I know that this is is a very sudden tragedy and it is very hard on all of you. Blackstar has affected us all in many different ways. But we need to handle this in an orderly manner. Classes have been canceled for the rest of the day and if you need to let out some steam or have questions feel free to talk to any of the teachers. Now Miss Marie and Azusa will escort you out."

Slowly students strolled out of the room being ushered out by the two female teachers. Maka carried Soul and was escorting him out of the room. A sudden realization hit her.

"Hey where's Crona?"

**A/N ****Hey Everybody! PurpleKillerPanda here! Thanks for reading Nightmares Only Happen at Night. This is my first Lemon Fic of Soul Eater, well fanfic for Soul Eater in general. Some important things I forgot to mention**

**1)Starts at the beginning of episode 14(the one where they take the test)**

**2)Crona was already defeated by Maka and attends the academy**

**and that's all. Hopefully you stick around as you find if insanity has truly consumed Stein. Will Kid discover Blackstar's killer and bring him or her to justice? Who's the strange girl who kidnapped Crona? All of this and more will be found out in the next chapter! **

**As always reviews are highly respected!(If you give me twenty reviews I will send you all a piece of candy! Is Reeses okay?)**

**P.s Sorry I killed off Blackstar. He'll get a proper memorial in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter Two Unwilling Compromise

Chapter Two Unwilling Compromise

"What are you doing? I don't know how to deal with this! What are do you want from me!?"

The girl ignored him and kept dragging him. She kicked open the door and and yanked him down the stairs. The cold, hard medal kept hitting Crona repeatedly. "Ow ow! My butt hurts! Please stop that. I don't know how to deal with this! Let me go!" He cried.

She rolled her golden eyes and finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She strolled down a hall and turned a corner. The room was dark and cold. Damp boxes where scattered around and dust was everywhere.

"What are we doing down here?! What do you want from me!? I can't deal with this! I just want to back to my room and sluk in my corner."

Her response was flinging him onto the cement wall. Crona screamed out in pain and he collapsed to the ground. He tried to put his weight on his elbows but was stopped by a combat boot which forced back onto the cement.

"Ow! Stop it!" He begged as her dug deeper.

"Well well. I see you haven't changed dear Crona." She said darkly. "You're still the same crybaby you were when we were children." She smiled and dug even deeper which caused him to cry out louder. Suddenly his savior came in the form of Ragnarok. He threw a punch causing her to flew across the room. She grimaced as her back slammed into the wall. Her shirt rode up revealing a snake tattoo on around her navel. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She licked the blood off her lips, and curled them in a evil smile.

"Now now Ragnarok . That's not to treat me." She cooed.

"Crona's mine punching bag! Go off and get your on!" He shouted.

She slowly got up. An arm at her side. Pink waves hid her eyes. She then removed her arm and crossed both of them over chest.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Crona."

He finally managed to get up on his feet. His violet eyes were filled with fear. Ragnarok watched the girl with intensely.

"W-why are you here?"

She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "I thought you would be happy to see your big sister. Now prove to me you are the Demon Sword." She bit her hand to draw blood. It clumped together and formed a sword. She smiled once more. "Come at me."

"I-I-I."

She lunged forward. Her sword drawn.

"Ahhhhaaaaa."

The sword landed on his shoulder. The blood quickly harden causing her sword to fly back. Crona quickly got up and pulled out his arm. His violet eyes now completely black. Ragnarok on que turned in the sword.

"You know that my blood is black."

She smiled. "Yes I do."

Crona lifted up his sword. "Scream Resonance."

"Reahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shit." She cursed. She slashed the air . "cruenta scuta caligine(bloody mist shield)." The screams hit the shield and flew back at Crona. He put his arm up to hold back the blows.

"Dammit I forgot about that. Crona look out!"

Crona felt the air get knocked out of him, and his sword crashed onto the floor. "Ra-" She put her hand around his throat and threw him agistment the wall. She squeezed tighter causing his eyes to water. She smiled and squeezed tighter.

"Sweet sweet Crona. You've have always been a weakling. For so long I had to deal with you. But.." Her golden eyes darkened. "Today's the day you die Crona. cruentum peragendam(bloody implement)'

"Colleen that's enough."

Colleen's eyes widened and her grip suddenly loosened. She pulled back which caused Crona to collapse to the floor. Ragnarok rocked nearby in his sword form. "You bitch! You're pay for that!"

"La-Lady Medusa." He said quietly.

"Now Colleen." Medusa strolled over and stopped once she reached Colleen. Her hood hiding her face. "Is that any way to treat your younger brother and my test subject."

"No mother. It is not." Colleen said between clenched teeth.

"Now Crona." Medusa walked over and kneeled down in front of him which caused him to cringe. She put a hand to his cheek and brushed back some of his hair. "I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble."

"M-M."

"Now. Now. I need you…" She traced a dark fingernail down his face and forced his chin up. Her lips curled into a twisted smile. "To do something for me."

On the day of Blackstar's funeral was a quiet affair. All of Blackstars friends and few other academy students attended.

The pastor said a few words and prayed that Blackstar's soul will find peace. His friends all gave their eulogies, and said their final goodbyes to their dear friend. The only sound was that of Tsubaki's sobbing. Maka tried everything to console her but to no avail even though tears were also spilling down her cheeks. Kid, Liz, and Patty watched in silence at the coffin. Soul stood hands in his hands in his pockets as he quietly reminisced over his friend.

Rain started to go down causing them all to get wet. Justin Law the youngest Death Scythe ordered for the coffin to go down. The coffin slowly descended down which caused Tsubaki to sob louder. Maka put an arm around the her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's okay Tsubaki. He's in a better place now." She said quietly.

Justin yelled and the gravediggers stabbed their shovels in. Grabbing a handful of dirt and spilling onto the coffin. Tsubaki's head shot up, and her body began to shake.

"NO! BLACKSTAR!" She pushed Maka out of the way and lunged herself at the coffin. Several of the staff went after her but she managed to slip from her grasp. Sid put his buff arms around her thin waist and pulled her back. She thrashed around crying, screaming, and begging to them to let her go. "Please! Please let me see him!" She begged, and reached an arm out towards the diggers and the hole where he laid. "Please...let me see his face one last time." As she finished the sentence more tears spilled down her cheeks.

_Oh Tsubaki. I don't know what I would do if I lost Soul. _Maka thought to herself. She clenched her fists and forced her head down.

Justin put a hand up to stop the diggers.

"Let her see him."

One of the diggers sighed and jumped down. He brushed the dirt off and lifted up the lid. Tsubaki put her hands to her mouth and tears spilled onto her them. She sprinted over to see her beloved friend and partner one last time.

"Blackstar….." Her voice trailed off.

Then there was a scream. Maka's head shot up. _Tsubaki! _She sprinted to towards her as Tsubaki collapsed onto the ground.

"Maka!" Soul ran after her.

"Tsubaki! What's wrong!?" Liz asked.

Death and Patty caught up and gathered around their friend. Liz grabbed Tsubaki before she could throw herself down the hole. Maka stared down, and gasped because the coffin was…

empty.

Medusa sat quietly in her office. Her white lab coat tossed aside on a one of the beds. She leaned her cheek against her hand and stared down at the autopsy report. Even though the procedure only took a few minutes there were some questions she still wanted to have answered.

_I hope Corna did his part. Those marks really caught my eye. I know of only one man who could do such a thing. Such a beautiful thing to someone's body. _ She grabbed her coffee mug and took a sip. The one question that weighed on her mind. Where was he? It was so obvious who killed Blackstar Why hasn't Death done anything but announced his death.

She mentally sighed and put her mug down, and grabbed the file and started to scan through it's pages. _It is so obvious. So obvious. Yet nothing has really been done about it? Wait! _

Then it hit her.

She grinned at the sudden realization. _So Lord Death is keeping it a secret. How interesting. So that means…_ She frowned. _Death must be having the opportunity done in secret, and the Death Scythes have already arrived, and should be deported soon. This is going to be quite a problem. _

She grabbed her mug and took another sip. The coffee leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She continued to ponder on what she was going to do.

Suddenly the door flew open disrupting her thoughts. She glanced over to see Colleen who was standing there her hands on her hips. She wore a dark shirt that hung on her, and left her navel exposed.

Several silver bracelets with arrow charms clung to her wrists. Her dark pleated skirt ran down her hips and stopped mid thigh and showed off her black and white striped stockings, and dark combat boots.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Her bubblegum hair hid her golden eyes.+

Medusa looked away and took another sip. "Colleen."

"It's been done."

"Excellent." She put the mug down. "Tell Crona he has done well, and that we can continue with our plans." She stood up

"What do you want me to do?" Colleen demanded.

She strolled over and placed her hands on her child's shoulders. Both of their eyes meet.

She wears her first.

First child.

First experiment.

First failure.

She leaned into her ear. "I want you to get close to Soul. Obtain as much information on the black blood as you possibly can. Do whatever it means necessary to get it." She pulled away, and her eyes narrowed. "You've got the goods now use em."

Colleen forced her head down. "Yes mother, it will be done." She forced her head back up. "I promise I won't fail you!" She then spun on her heel and left the room.

Medusa stood with her arms crossed. Quietly watching as her first born child left the room.

_Do not fail me Colleen._

**Today was a long day for Soul. It was also a very uncool one. His best friend is dead. His eyes widened. The sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. HIs friend was...gone. No more will he witness Blackstar's grand entrances. No more hearing the huge claims of surpassing God. No high fives between them or fighting together. No more.**

No more Blackstar.

All of that was over. He clenched his teeth and threw open the door and slammed it shut. He leaned against the door. He stared up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. _This isn't cool! This should have never happened to Blackstar! Losing….Losing your best friend is not cool. _ He closed his eyes as tears quietly spilled down his cheeks. Thankful for the solitude that the darkness provided for him. He recently opened his eyes. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep like the dead.

He slowly walked towards his bedroom door. He opened it to reveal the pink haired girl sitting on the foot of his bed.

His jaw dropped. There was a girl in his room. He didn't know count Maka and Blair because he lived with them long enough. He and Maka were only friends and was his weapon parenter. While Blair was just an annoying sexy cat. But this girl. Something about her seemed so…

Familiar.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

She put a finger up to her lips. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why do you even care. I don't even know your goddamn name!"

She jumped of the bed and walked towards him. He noticed that her stomach was exposed and there was a tattoo over her navel, but he couldn't make it out because of the dark. She placed her hands onto his chest. She could feel sudden change in his soul wavelength, and his heart rapidly beat agistment his shirt. She lifted her chin up to face him. His eyes went wide.

Gold meet Crimson.

She slowly leaned into his ear. "My name is none of your concern."

Before he could protest he felt the soft press of lips. She pressed herself even closer _forcing _ him to feel her soft curves.

Soul meanwhile was in a complete haze. He didn't know what to do? He was still in the process of figuring out how she got into his room. But slowly those panicked thoughts started to fade away. As his mind became flooded in ecstasy. _There is something about this girl...I mean she definitely has a nice body, and their is her soul…. would taste delicious. _

His mouth started to water at the thought.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She opened her mouth causing their tongues to meet. He lifted her up and threw her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and their mouths meet once more. As they were kissing Colleen threw off his suit jacket and began to unbutton his shirt revealing the large scar that ran across his chest.

She bit her lower lip. _So..this was my brother's doing. _ She ran the tip of her fingernail across it causing shivers to ran down Soul's spine. "How did you get this?" She asked quietly. Completely captivated by not only the scar but his muscles as well.

He flashed her a toothy grin. "Got it from protecting my parenter."

"Oh." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Well you tell me some more."

"I don't really want to talk about it." He placed his hand beneath her head. His fingers becoming entangled in her pink waves. He lifted her head up close so their foreheads meet. "So where were we."

His lips slammed into her causing her to gasp. Her mouth opened and their tongues did another wet dance. Soul traced his free hand down her stomach, and started stroking it. He tore his mouth away and forced her further onto the bed. She craned her neck up as soppily kisses ran down her face. Then he lifted her shirt up and threw on the floor. Blood rushed to her face as her chest was left exposed. He traced his lips down as he groped, stroked, and pressed her flesh. His mouth engulfed her nipple taking her to new heights. Her moans bouncing off of the walls.

She could feel herself leaking. Soul stopped stroking and began tracing his hand and lifting up her skirt. She blushed even harder as his mouth once again meet hers. He slowly slipped off her panties. As the fabric slid down her legs Colleen watched his face. His crimson eyes were much darker and his face was calm. Usually when she was forced to do such things she would close her eyes and drift somewhere far away, but this boy...he was neither human nor demon. His touches neither too rough or too soft. He was even careful with is razor sharp teeth. so they wouldn't cut her. This boy…

Made her feel human.

Colleen grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled, and the fabric crushed to the floor. She glanced up and noticed her stockings were still on. She took one and started to pull, but a hand gently pulled it away.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered.

Soul took her hand up to his cheek. "Please don't take them off."

She blushed some more. "You mean my stockings."

"Yeah." He pulled her hand out and kissed the back of it. "I think striped stockings are cool."

She pulled him in. She didn't give a damn about Medusa's orders. This was the first time that she had to do this that it actually felt right, and she was not going to have it end.

Thier tongues connected once more. His hand laid on her crotch feeling her warm leaking heat. He yanked his mouth away and traced his tongue down her neck and shoulder. She shivered., and screamed out in arousal when he bit down. Sharp razors dug into her flesh. Then he pulled away allowing blood to surface. He grinned in satisfaction and leaned down and started to lick it clean. Then his lips slammed back into her mouth.

She could taste her own blood. It was like liquid metal inside her mouth. More blood rushed to her already flaming face as one of his fingers suddenly entered her. He kept pondered as she moaned and panted. She could feel the hardness beneath her hand. He bit his lower lip when she softly squeezed. He took his finger out and grabbed a fistful of her hair and flew her head back, and crawled on top of her. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly and then moved down to her neck.

She could feel the tip and it sent a sudden wave of electricity throughout her entire body.

His mouth went back up to hers, and they kissed some more. His hand cupped her breast. Having his hardness so close to her made her want to scream.

_The boy must have a lot self-control._

He stopped kissing her and cupped her face. "You ready for this it might hurt a little."

It started to enter. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. _So this is how it feels. Show me. Show me Boy that this can be a pleasurable experience. _The cover of night was their only cover. The only thing that was keeping their sin hidden.

But then the lights flipped on.

The flash of light was like a bucket of ice water. Soul turned his attention over to the source and the girl that laid beneath him. Standing there in the doorway was...Maka and Blair. Maka's eyes went wide while Blair's jaw dropped.

Soul jumped off the bed and scrambled to find his pants. Meanwhile Collen sat up and pulled the covers over her chest, but left her legs and apart of her ass exposed.

Maka spun around and stormed out.

"MAKA WAIT!" Soul shouted as he finished buckling his belt , and sprinted off after her.

Blair watched as the strange girl that Soul was about to fuck, threw off the blanket and started to get dressed. She finished lacing up her boots and opened the window. She crouched low and climbed onto the window's rim. She glanced back her face completely stoic, and all the blood that had rushed to face was long gone. "You have a nice home."

Then she went off into the night.

"Maka! Maka! MAKA!" Soul yelled as he struggled to keep off the sprinting girl.

_Damndamndamndamndamn. Damn! _ He felt like he had been chasing after her for hours all across Death City. His legs felt like led and he couldn't seem to get them to move properly. His heart pounded in his chest. _What the hell did I just do? _ He felt like he just been shoken up from a dream, and it was becoming a nightmare. But his efforts were finally paying off when he managed to grab her arm.

"Maka! Look at me!" He spun her around.

Her hair was loose, her nose was bright red, anger and betrayal filled her eyes.

_Mak_a…..

Soul tightened his grip. "Ma-"

She yanked her arm away. " Don't. Just please just don't." Your friend was buried less than 24 hours ago. Not to mention that his body his body is missing, one of your other friends tried to commit suicide, Tsubaki is in shambles. And you!" She pointed a finger into his chest. "Have the nerve to run off when your friends needed you to fuck some stranger!"

"Maka it was j-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Not only did you betray your best friend, but you also betrayed me!" She clenched her fists. "Urgh! I can't even look at you right now!"

"Maka, nothing happened!"

"Yes there was! Once you have sex your souls become intertwined, and ounce that happens it is very hard to untangle. Why do you think their are such things as bad breakups."

"I...I really don't know what happened. I was about to kick her out...but then..then…" His voice trailed off.

"Yeah! Well it doesn't matter! Find somewhere else to sleep tonight!"

And with that she stormed off. Soul stood there wrapping his head around what just happened. And all he really wanted to do was go to bed.

But then the girl….He...felt...like…

He was….being….controlled.

The first thing Kid noticed was a bright light. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust.

_Where am I?_

"In the dispensary." Went a voice.

"Patty?" He grimaced at the sudden throbbing in his head.

Patty rushed over. "Kid, take it easy. You're still suffering a concussion."

"Wait! What happened?"

"You passed out after you saw Blackstar's coffin. Why was that?" She asked.

"No it was because one of the skulls that was curved in was a little off to the left."

"Oh well SORRY! MY FRIEND SUFFERED A HORRIBLE, BRUTAL, ASYMMETRICAL DEATH AND THE CHERRY ON TOP WAS TO RUIN HIS COFFIN! HADN'T HE SUFFERED ENOUGH!?" Kid finished his rant and put a hand to his throbbing head.

Patty sat at his bedside. She brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Her face seemed to have matured in the past few days. She immently started to shake, but then a pale slid over hers.

"Kid…." She stammered. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I just...just… wasn't thinking. That day I wasn't me."

Tears splashed onto his hand. His eyes softened. _How long have you been like this Patty?_

"Patty."

Thier fingers laced together causing her eyes to go wide.

He squeezed as he stared into her eyes. "Patty, I'm going to keep my promise. Blackstar's death will not be in vain."

She squeezed back and smiled. "Thank you, Kid."

He smiled back. "If you need anything Patty. You can always come to me."

Then the door opened and Medusa walked in. She smiled over at the now awake Kid and Patty.

"It's a relief to see that you're finally awake."

She grinned at them and strolled over. Pulling out a flashlight and pointed it into Kid's eyes. "So how do you feel?"

"Better."

She pulled the flashlight back and flashed him another smile. "Well that's a relief." She straightened herself. "You can leave now, but please take it easy."

"That's not a problem." He threw off his covers and got up. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on. As he was buttoning up Patty spoke.

"So have they found Blackstar's body yet?"

Kid's blood froze. He spun his head around. "What!?"

"Oh you haven't heard have you." Medusa leaned herself agistment her desk. " Well apparently someone stole his body."

"WHAT! Who would do that? What does this mean? What would the person want with his body?"

"I don't know." She sighed. " I wish I did. Blackstar deserves to rest in peace."

"I can't believe this! Wait! Medusa do you think it the person who kidnapped his body might be the murderer?"

"Kid I-"

Kid felt a sudden tug. He glanced over at Patty. He sighed. "It's fine. Probably nothing. Sorry Dr Medusa I didn't mean to scare you. Come on Patty. Liz is probably waiting for us at home."

She nodded and then they left.

Back at her lab, Medusa sighed as she closed her eyes. She was completely lost. She had been examining Blackstar's body for hours. She repeated the test over and over, and still got the same results. She put a hand up to her head. _This is strange. How can this even be possible? How can his blood be…._

_Black._

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the next chapter of NOHAN. This tale is only just getting started! So please stick around as the DWMA fight their enemies and each other. The next chapter will finally feature the lovely Dr Stein.**

**P.s Oh say hello to my Oc Colleen! Oh and sorry to all the MakaXSoul fans. I'll do my best to not make too much like a MarySue. I'm not off to a good start I'm I? (Runs off and cries in corner). Please MakaXSoul fans please don't kill me.**


	4. Chapter Three The Demon Inside

Chapter Three: The Demon Inside

A man groans as he walks down the the foggy street. The people that were all around him scurry away as he groans become louder. Each step for him was pure agony because with each step that he toke caused the throbbing in his head to become stronger.

Then a sudden drizzle came down.

He suddenly stumbled into an ally. Once there he threw his face in his hands to muffle his screams.

_It's raining. Oh how I hate the rain._

Tears spilled onto his hand as his head continued to throb.

_What the hell happened? Come on...try to remember! I was….I was at my lab. Yes that's it! Resting up after...what?...What was I doing? There was a….There was a…_

"Dammit!" He cursed.

_Oh wait yeah. There was a boy. Wait a minute what was he doing there? Why was there a bunch of papers in his hand? But...but… what happened after that! And why… AM I COVERED IN BLOOD!?_

He stared down in horror at his bloodstained hands. His white lab coat was torn and covered in dried blood. He suddenly started to shake. _What...What the hell is happening to me! _

"What the hell have I done!" He screamed.

"_Stien."_

He stopped shaking. "W-who's there?"

"_It's me Stein. Now please come to me. I want you to give in to your real self. Now come."_

"Why should I? If you want an answer! Then show yourself!"

"_In due time my beloved Stein. In due time."_

"Dear god...what have I done?" He hugged himself and collapsed agistment the wall.

"_What you do not remember. The screams. The smiling. all the blood that splattered across the walls. The joy of digging you sc-"_

"SHUT UP!" He roared.

Then silence.

Stein threw his head as rain pelted down. Rain ran down his face mixing along with his tears. _Why can't that damn voice leave me alone. I want to remember what happened last night. Why? Why can't I remember!_

Then there was a scream. Images flashed across Stein's eyes. There was a teenage boy with turquoise hair strapped to an table. Then there was….him. Laughing in content at the boy's suffering. The room was echoed with sadistic laughter and screams. Then a knife was inserted…

"Professor?"

His eyes glazed over at the young boy who had an umbrella hung over his head. "Is that you?" The boy's eyes widened and the grip the unralla's handle tightened. "Professor S-Stein are alr-right?"

The was the last thing Stein remembered before his world became black.

Knock. Knock.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming." Liz groaned as she threw her magazine on the coffee table and strolled down the hall. She reached for the door handle and flew the door open.

"Look wer-Soul?" Her eyes widened but then the went back to their normal size. She put a hand on her hip. "What do you want?"

"Well.." Soul nervously scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if I could stay at your place tonight?"

"What is he doing here?" Kid glanced down at Soul who was on the couch reading.

"He and Maka had a fight." Liz replied between flipping pages.

"Hm. Must of been one hell of a fight." Kid said as he strolled over and slid his dark jacket off and placed it symmetrically on the chair.

"Yeah." Soul slammed his book shut and threw it on the table.

Patty climbed on the seat, and plumped herself next to him. She then leaned her face close to his which caused him to lean back, but it only caused her to inch closer in which he leaned back even _further. _

"Ummm...Patty please stop that. You're making me very uncomfortable."

"Okay." She shoot up like a rocket and quietly waved her legs back and forth.

"So what was the fight over this time?" Kid asked as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Ummm….well…"

Kid took a sip. "Did you burn the curry again."

"No, it wasn't mine turn anyway."

"Okay." He took another sip.

"Did you read her diary again." Liz pointed out.

"No. Buy the way that was the most boring piece of crap I have ever read."

"Did you use her makeup?" Patty giggled.

"What no! Do I look like a tranny to you?!" Soul's face turned beet read.

"Just tell us already." Kid sighed.

"Okay..well...I was…" He gripped the couch's arm tightly. "Kind of almost…" He gulped. "Almost ...with another girl...andmakacoughtmeintheact."

Kid's jaw dropped, and his glass crashed onto the floor. Patty's eyes looked ready to budge out of her skull, and smoke was coming out of her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Liz screamed, and then she lunged.

"Ow fuck." Soul groaned. Liz pinned him down on the floor and slapped him across the face.

"You idiot. You goddamn idiot. How could you! She's your friend!"

"I"

_WHACK_

"Didn't-"

_WHACK WHACK_

"Mean too…"

_WHACK_

Tears spilled down Liz's cheeks, and they fell onto Soul's swollen cheek. "How can you not realize what you did was wrong. She will never be able to trust you again. You betrayed her-"

"How did I do that!" Soul shouted. "It's not like she has feelings for me! Were just partners! Nothing more!"

Liz closed her eyes. "Your a complete dumbass."

"Liz that's enough. Let him go." Kid demanded as he gently placed a hand upon her shoulder.

She climbed off Soul and stood. She began wiping away her tears. Patty came over and put an arm around her sister.

"Come on Sis, it's time for bed."

Kid sighed and pulled Soul up on his feet. "Sorry about that. Liz went a little overboard back there, but I'm not happy with what you did either. Soul do you have any idea why Maka is so angry at you?"

"I...really...don't know." He slid his arm away. "I think it would be best if I find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"You don't have to do that Soul."

"No it's for the best and I don't want to imagine what breakfast would be like in the morning. Liz giving me the death eye with a cereal box between us while you're organizing your breakfast to be symmetrical, and Patty is scruffing down pancakes. Sorry," He put his hands in his pockets. "I don't think I could do that."

"Soul it's fine you can still stay the night."

He flashed Kid a reassuring smile. "Hey don't worry. I'll be fine. A cool guy like me will definitely find another place to sleep tonight!"

"If you're so sure about it. Then I won't stop."

Soul waved. "Later. " And he went out the door.

Ounce Kid heard the click of the lock he sighed. "Soul"

Kid sat quietly. The notebook was laid wide open on the last page he took notes. For the past two hours he carefully pondered out each possible scenario about the murder. _Maybe he was attacked by a Kisin. No, there were still traces of his soul wavelength left when we found him. And I've never seen a Kisin who hasn't eaten a soul._

He tapped his pen. _Could it have been a witch? No, even if it was a witch her soul protect would be on. Could it-No! Damn! _He scribbled out that scenario. Then he threw his pen down and slammed the notebook shut.

He put a hand to his throbbing head. _Damn it's back again. How am I supposed to concentrate when I'm in this state. Maybe I should take more of my meds. _

"Kid."

He glanced up and noticed a petite woman standing in the doorway. Her face was framed by gold curls and her blue eyes shone like jewels. Her pale nightgown was draped over her body disguising her curves. He was in complete shock and this woman who looked so much like an angel.

"It's me, Kid."

He shoot up. "Patty! What are you doing here!? I was just...was...well" He gulped and pulled his shirt collar. "Studying for the exam."

She rolled her eyes because it was obvious that he was lying. Kid _never_ studied for any of the DWMA's exams. For he was a grim reaper after all. She sighed and strolled towards him. "Any luck on your studies?" She glanced down. Her fingers brushed the notebook and her eyes suddenly softened. "Kid, you should go and get some rest."

"I'm fine. I just need to examine my notes a little longer."

"Come on Kid." She sighed. "I know your lying."

"Oh really." He bit back sarcastically. "How would you know."

"Because you said Grim Reapers don't need to study."

"Damn." He murmured.

"So what do you have?"

He leaned back in his chair and run a hand through his raven hair. "Nothing really. The only thing I can confirm is whoever stole Blackstar's body has to be either the killer or somehow connected to the murder. After that absolutely nothing."

"You really need to get some rest." Patty insisted.

He sighed heavily, and got up. The world around him became a sudden blur. But before he could collapse to the ground a pair of arms caught him. He stared up at the angel above him.

"Come on." She smiled and put his arm over her shoulder. The two walked over to the king sized bed in silence. She plumbed him down and sat down beside him. She stroked his bangs back.

"Your wram." She went quietly.

"I'm fine."

She gently pulled her hand away and flashed him another smile, but it was a lot smaller this time.

"I'm not sick. I only just have a headache. These last few days have been nothing but an never ending nightmare."

"Yeah it has." She stared out the window at the moon's toothy grin. "Kid, I don't know if I should say this, but it might help. But…" Her hands clenched the blankets. "It's properly stupid and it means nothing."

He took her by the shoulders and stared down into her eyes. "Patty, if it's anything about Blackstar then please tell me!"

"Well, I overheard from some of the staff members that Blackstar's body was never meant to be put inside of the coffin."

"Wait! What!?" Kid shoot up and suddenly become woozy again. Patty took him arm and threw him back on the bed.

"There probably just need to still used his body for the investigation. Like I said it's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No your wrong, Patty. If my Father wasn't going to have the body at the funeral them he would've said something, but he didn't."

Patty's eyes went wide. "You...don't...think…"

"Yes my Father is hiding something. And there's another thing that doesn't add up. Why would Blackstar's funeral be held so early. When there is an investigation still going on in the process of finding the killer. But why? What is my Father so desperate enough as to sw-"

"Kid."

"What Patty."

Her eyes hardened. "There is a chance we can sneak back to the autopsy room and search for clues."

A lightbulb went off in Kid's head. "Your right. There we can search for the report and see what Medusa got from the his body. But… if we get caught we will have a hard time explaining why were down there."

She leaned close. "But Blackstar would've wanted his killer brought to justice."

"We do need to do this." He put his hands behind his head. "Tommorow. Tomorrow is the day we infiltrate the labs."

Soul walked for hours. Hands in his pockets and kicking a small pebble over and over again. It was quite dark and He could make out the moon's twisted smile. He sighed and stopped in front of an alley.

"GOD! How the hell was I supposed to know when she didn't even tell me! Dammit!" He screamed and kicked the pebble as hard as he could. The pebble raced into the alley. He groaned. "Guess I better follow the pebble."

He strolled into the dark alley. His eyes worked hard to adjust to the darkness. _Jeez the moon's out tonight! How come I can't see. Why is it suddenly so dark in here?_

Soul's foot suddenly caught on something, and he crushed to the ground. He clenched his teeth. _Damn that strings._ He pushed himself up and felt something warm and sticky.

_What the hell?_

Then his eyes finally adjusted. His eyes went wide. As blood oozed out of the moon's mouth a screaming could be heard echoing in the background.

"I'm glad that everyone could make it to this meeting." Lord Death announced.

All the Death Scythes and Joe sat around around a large, round table. Marie was applying ice to her swollen nose. Azusa was fixing her glasses, Joe took a big gulp of his coffee, and Justin was sitting quietly while music blared into his ears.

"I wonder where everyone else is at?" Maire asked.

Azusa adjusted her glasses. "There is only a few needed for this mission."

Marie's amber eye went wide. "Oh." She put her ice pack down.

"Your wrong, Azusa. The reason you're all here today is for only you, Marie, Joe, Justin, and Spirit are here because-"

"Um excuse me, Lord Death." Justin rose his hand." Would you mind if I intervene."

Death looked over. "Yes, Justin go ahead."

He stood up and placed his hand over his heart. "Well you see Spirit is not here with us, and it isn't fair that we came here to attend a meeting with our wonderful Lord Death, and to dishonor you by skipping this meeting. And not being graced by showing your presence."

Death put a hand up to stop him. Justin stopped his rant.

"It's fine. Spirit...needed some time to himself. It's perfectly fine that he is not here, and besides he has already been briefed on the situation. Now may I please ask you to sit back down."

"Oh sorry." And he sat back down.

"As you all know that Blackstar was brutally murdered two nights ago. The night before the exams, and also that was the same night that Stein went missing."

The three nodded expect Marie who shoot up and slammed her hands upon the table.

"What are you say!? That Professor Stein committed the murder!"

"As of now yes." He answered.

"I can't believe this! He was one of your students! What ki-"

"Did you forget that he has been fighting the madness all his life."

Maire glanced down down at Justin. His arms were crossed over his chest. An stary earbud laid on his shoulder. His eyes were also closed. "I mean I respect him for fighting it for this long. But we..no Death knew that he was a ticking time bomb."

"Yes, I know. All I really wanted was for Stein to live a normal life. I wanted what was best for him. But I never thought that things would get this far." He sighed. "What I need you to is to find him and bring him back to me. I will then take things from there."

Marie's eye closed and she sighed. Justin nodded. Azusa readjusted her glasses. Joe placed his mug down and groaned.

"It will be done Lord Death." Azusa declared.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Death got a confused look on his mask.

They all looked over at Medusa. She was panting. Sweat dripped down her brow. Once she finally caught her breath she collapsed to her knees. Death's eye sockets went wide. "Huh?"

"Please Lord Death I beg of you. Please let me join you on the mission!"

"Lord Death!" Azusa exclaimed. "She can't leave! She's our only nurse, and she neither a weapon or a mister. She has no way of protecting herself. And she would inconvenience to us, and I don't think it would be wise to put her in such a position." She finished off by adjusting her glasses and sitting back down.

"But!" Medusa shoot up, "I can stand the thought of Stein off somewhere. Hurting himself or other people." Her eyes watered for effect.

"Wait a minute. How do you know about this meeting? I mean this is an S-ranked meeting only Death Scythes and Lord Death himself can attend. And everyone in this room knows about this meeting except for Spirit. So heres my question Medusa. How do you a regular nurse come by this information?"

Medusa's eyes narrowed slightly. _Looks like the sweet girl routine won't work._ She closed her eyes, and brushed her lips. "Well, I overheard from Spirit who was telling a student about it."

Joe's jaw dropped.

Shock came across her face. "What did I do something wrong?"

Then a call came from the mirror.

"Oh dear what is it now, Sid?" Death answered. "Your calling in at kind of a bad time."

"Which one would you rather hear first the bad news or the _really_ bad news" Sid asked.

"Hmmm...bad."

"Wonderful. Spirit just got caught propositioning a student."

Joe spit out his coffee.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Azusa and Marie shrieked.

"That's terrible." Justin clenched his cross.

Death grimaced at the sudden realization. Now there was only three Death Scythes and Spirit was the only _real_ Death Scythe. This was a huge problem.

Meanwhile Medusa was eternally smiling. _Everything is going according to plan._

Death spun around. "Medusa."

She quickly glanced up. "Yes."

"I want you to have a weapon ready. And _you_ are responsible for your own are doing this of your own free will and will do so at your own risk."

"Thank you Lord Death." She bowed.

"One more thing."

"Yes."

"I want no one else to hear about this meeting. _I don't need to repeat myself do I?_"

"No."

"Alrighty then. Sid, what was the other thing you need to tell me?"

"Well sir there has been another murder."

**Happy Halloween everybody! PurpleKillerPanda here! Hope you're all well. You're all probably anger about what happened(Starts building bomb shelter). Does Soul really know any better(sniffs) Well enough of that I hope you stick around because the Nightmare is far from over! And as always your reviews are highly respected :)**

**P.s If you have the change watch the This is Halloween amv. Man it's creepy ;)**


End file.
